The Independence War For Caladan
by Vilgent
Summary: A story about the war between the Thalix, a House that over ran Caladan and the last Atreides hier to the throne, please R&R!


The silent space suddenly rippled as the crackle of the fleet's engines shattered the silence in a roar of power. Giant gray and black shimmering box-like battle cruisers, destroyers, troop transports, fighters and PT ships hovered above the atmosphere of planet Caladan, the shadows of the ships casting down onto the surface of nearby moons. One man commanded this attack force, a man by the name of John , a tall man with brown hair he was very muscular due to constant training, he had a round face with brown eyes, but his position was even more important. This was because John was the heir, and now leader of the crushed and Atreides Empire. He sat in his command center watching the planet with a snicker of revenge on his face, for today was the day to get all he had lost, back. Men scurried about the circular teal room, monitors flashed relaying updates of information to the watchers but he just sat in his leather command seat continuing to observe the green and water world below him. John knew the attack order had to come from him, he ordered that all weapons be at ready, suddenly a giant sound of metal moving could be heard as metal shields lowered revealing hundreds of two to twelve cannon turrets on each side of all the offensive based ships, also ordering all troops to get into attack positions sealed the fate of the event about to come. Taking in a breath John thought of the weight that would be brought upon his shoulders if he decided to attack, he started picturing his men being slaughtered in a desperate fight for survival. Suddenly a boom could be heard as a monitor dropped down from the ceiling, hovering feet away from the fleet commanders face. It was the Thalix General that had originally taken Caladan over from the Atreides. He stood tall, his black hair was matted down, this barley showed his green eyes, these eyes revealed a sense of hate, and fear towards the Atreides commander, he stood in the Castle Caladan giving the transmission, this was proven by the aqua colored tiles shimmering behind the man. Clearing his throat the Thalix general spoke in a grim tone "Atreides, your attack is doomed to fail, resisting our firm grip over Caladan is foolish and a complete waste of man power, now disengage and we will not have to eliminate you and your men." Pausing like he actually was considering the demand John spoke in a almost carefree manner "Oh, we shall be eliminated you say? Well Thalix, we shall have to see about that, wont we?" Before the Thalix General could respond the Commander yelled "All forces engage the enemy!" The fleet moved into the atmosphere, the battle for Caladan had begun.  
  
"After Caladan had fallen, the landsrad mourned it, for the sign of universal peace and greatness in a government had fallen, and what was even worse was that no one could duplicate it." - Ixian  
  
Represenitives personal notes.  
  
The sun glared down upon the pundi rice field, not a cloud in the sky either Bryan Williams thought to himself. Wiping sweat from his brow he continued digging in the dirt searching for underground pundi rice plants. Other slaves did the same, bound to do this by the slave masters who looked over the field through large elevated wooden platforms with looking glasses mounted on them. No one complained fearing certain death. Bryan still couldn't comprehend what had happened. He remembered the scene, the Atreides population was enjoying a sunny day, only a few clouds in the sky, the marketplace was open and was bristling with business as friends and family told stories and enjoyed the beautiful planet of Caladan/ Then it all had happened, the ships coming down from the skies the Caladians running with fear as the military couldn't act fast enough or in enough brute force to take out the enemy cargo ships, then it happened in a blink of the eye, troops landing down, emerging in all brown uniforms and cutting down the population. Men soon entered and took over Castle Caladan, and that day House Atreides had fallen. His Duke, Leto, had ordered him to escape saying that the mentat was important to keep alive if Atreides were to be avenged. The Leto had assigned 10 guards to "the mentat and the boy." John had left the room screaming his fathers name knowing this was the last time they would ever speak. Being a mentat Bryan soon found a transport and John Atreides had escaped with his life, Bryan on the other hand had stayed behind to try to organize a revolt throughout the planet. Now standing in the pundi rice field as sweat dripped down from his blond hair and done his slim face with blue eyes he truly questioned if that revolt would ever truly come to be. The whistle erupted with one loud shriek throughout the fields, this brought a great sigh from the slaves, as that meant that the day was over with and they would soon return to their sleeping quarters, the vast brown buildings upon a elevated hill a mile away from the rice fields, soon the slaves would make the mile long walk after a tedious day and finally get to eat and sleep until they woke up and the break of dawn when only a faint glow of the rising sun could be seen over the horizon. Falling asleep that night Bryan dreamed of what Caladan was before the assault, and a new even greater hate for the Thalix presence on the planet grew within him.  
  
"Government it self is just a shadow, you obey this, you obey that, and everything will be alright, well humans have followed these rules, hating them under their breath and wishing they were gone, these are how revolts have started on many planets. But the Atreides, ah yes the Atreides brought a new rule and love by the people to government, this in the end was what led to their downfall" - Emperor Shaddam VVII's personal journal notes. 


End file.
